


Care to Test That? (Pens and Swords)

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, the batfam is a bunch of weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Damian is not amused by old adages. He decides to take it literally.





	Care to Test That? (Pens and Swords)

"Damian, not everything can be solved with violence." Dick said, setting his escrima sticks down on the bat-computer keyboard. They were all still mostly in costume; only the masks had been removed. Damian paced about as Tim scribbled something down in his journal.

"If it can't be solved with violence, you're not using enough." Damian replied haughtily.

"Bear in mind, Damian, The pen is mightier than the sword." Tim said sagely, clicking his pen a couple times for emphasis. Damian drew his katana.

"Care to test that?"


End file.
